


'Cause it's Blue Right Now (You've Been Sentimental)

by Serendipity8832



Series: Surprise, Bitch, Six is Alive [3]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, One secretly cares, Or Is It?, Overuse Of Parentheses, blink-and-you-miss-it implied Two/Five, no seriously blink and you will miss it, pov One, the tattoo is important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity8832/pseuds/Serendipity8832
Summary: It was his fault.One receives some important information.  Prequel to Resurrections Aren’t All They’re Cracked Up To Be (They’re Better).
Relationships: Implied Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)
Series: Surprise, Bitch, Six is Alive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198058
Kudos: 6





	'Cause it's Blue Right Now (You've Been Sentimental)

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, even though I combined two ideas for this one, it still ended up being very short. But I just wanted to write something quick and a little sad, since (to reuse a metaphor I stole from my friend) life came swinging a two by four at my head these past few days, so I think it’s served its purpose.
> 
> Title from “Sentimental” by Eliza & the Delusionals.

It was his fault.

It didn’t matter what anyone else said (not that the rest of the ghosts were really saying much, not to him, not to anyone), he knew they all blamed him. As they should; he blamed himself. Fuck “not being able to plan for everything,” he was their leader, he should have been able to anticipate that, to avoid that. And even if—even if there really was no way, well, One had brought Six on in the first place. He was responsible for his death.

They all mourned him in different ways. Two started spending hours at a time standing amid the dust and debris of the desert, shooting bottles from as far away as she could manage. It wasn’t like she hadn’t practiced before, of course, but it hadn’t been like this. The first day, she came back in with the slightest sunburn on her nose. It was the first indication One had received that she might actually be human (because no human should have been able to take down as many men as she had with a bullet in their stomach).

Three camped in front of the television, watching Spanish soap operas and pretending they were the reason he was crying. One let this go on for three days before he forcibly removed the other man from the couch. Some people had their own shows to watch. Besides, it was much more productive for the rest of them to have Three hyper focused on monitoring Rovach’s transmissions, which was the second way his grief manifested itself.

Five took it upon herself to constantly monitor the other members of the team. One suspected it had something to do with guilt over not being able to help Six. He could barely pass an hour without her asking if he’d eaten that day or if he was getting enough sleep (which he wasn’t, but based on the ever-growing shadows under her eyes, neither was she). Eventually, Two stepped in to remind Five to take care of herself as well as she was taking care of everyone else. One didn’t see either of them for a full eighteen hours after that.

Four… well. Contrary to popular belief, One was not oblivious to the normal spectrum of human emotion. He’d have to be a complete idiot to not understand the look on Four’s face when he’d seen Six’s body in that car, and although One was many things (an asshole among them) he was not an idiot. The kid was probably the only one who actually benefited from Five’s constant mothering; One was pretty sure he didn’t eat anything that she didn’t force-feed him. Four tried to hide it, smiling and joking like he had before (albeit with significantly less enthusiasm), but more often than not, once night fell One saw him sitting atop the largest plane, looking at the stars in silence. And of course, there was the small black 6 that appeared on the inside of Four’s left wrist.

And One? He soldiered on as best he could. He’d gotten pretty good at that over the years, even had himself convinced half the time. But at night, when the only other person awake was Four, he unraveled just the tiniest bit. Closing his eyes put him right back in that car, helpless as it skidded out of Six’s control, watching as the metal prong of that forklift impaled the younger man, telling the others to leave him behind. He’d made the right decision, he knew he had, there’d been cops and mafia thugs chasing them, but something about it still felt _wrong_. Like he’d been missing a key piece of information that his mind wouldn’t stop torturing him about.

So when (as he was going on four days with no more than a couple hours of sleep) One’s phone rang unexpectedly, he answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?” God, he sounded tired even to himself.

After a short pause, a woman spoke with a heavy Italian accent. “You are the person called One, yes?”

“That’s me.”

“I am calling because you are the emergency contact of a young man who was brought to this hospital several days ago. He was in a severe car accident, but has been stabilized—”

The phone slipped out of One’s hand, bouncing once on the hard-packed ground. Distantly he could hear a thin voice emanating from it. “Sir? Are you all right? Signore?”

If you asked him later, he would tell you his hand didn’t shake as he picked his phone back up. He had to clear his throat twice to get the words out. “He’s alive?”

“Uh, yes, sir. Like I said, he is now in a stable condition—”

“Where? What hospital?”

“L’Ospedale Santa Maria Nuova,” the woman said.

“Thank you.”

“Sir—” One hung up before she could finish her sentence.

Really, the first sign that he’d started to care too much was that he was so willing to drop everything to fly back to Italy. If the kid was stable, his presence likely wouldn’t make any sort of difference. And yet, as he told Two he’d be stepping out for a few days on the way to one of the few working planes in their little slice of desert, he found that he was barely even surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy now canonically has a 6 tattoo on his wrist. Sorry, I don’t make the rules. Anyway, you know what that means!
> 
> Side note, what Mario characters do y’all think Six and Four would be?


End file.
